And I You
by Meghanface
Summary: A one shot of Edward and Bella. Bella's thoughts of Edward may have actual meaning. My first story. I hope you enjoy.


BPOV

College.

Bella: Theatre Major.

Edward: Undecided. So far.

Theatre seems like the worst idea for shy girls like me, but you would be surprised to know how many people thrive in theatre when they can't even have one on one conversations with each other outside of class. I've found comfort in knowing that I'm not alone. At least in that aspect. Theatre is something magical. I've found joy in bringing to life a character on a sheet of paper that might have a lasting effect on someone who sees me. The weirdest shit goes down in rehearsals, but I never regret joining in. Where else can I pretend to be a Lady of the Night who turns into Barney and has to get a job as a flight attendant? Ha ha, well. I hope this is the only place I'd have to be that.

My only wish is that I didn't feel so afraid and alone as soon as I step out of the theatre. I can't help but hide behind my long brown hair and keep my eyes on the ground. It's not like I'm anti social or anything. I just can't find the confidence I find on stage outside of rehearsal.

My only true friends are my roommates, Alice and Rose. We've been together since we started Freshman year at Forks High School, scared shitless and wondering around campus with maps in front of our faces. I fell in love with those two the minute we sat down in English. The three of us so badly wanting friends because we had all just moved here and didn't want to be alone. So, here we are. Freshman yet again but this time at Washington State. Alice, slim and petite with the most amazing pixie cut I've ever seen, was a fashion major. Naturally, Rose and I were always her mannequins trying on new outfits and usually finding ourselves in fits of laughter parading around our apartment. So, walking in on Rose in a minuscule dress with Leopard print thigh high boots on, wasn't a huge surprise.

"Hey Bella Baby!" Alice yelled from her room.

"Doz Youz Likeyz?!" Rose laughed at me, trying for some accent an failing epically.

"Hey Alice," I answered. "Rose, you are ridiculous. But I love you darlin'."

"Pizza in the fridge, wine on the counter." Rose said pointing at her already half empty glass.

"You're up next so don't bloat with all of those carbs!" Alice warned.

I've always kept a slim figure, so I didn't care what Alice was saying so I raided the kitchen and came back to the living room with a slice of pizza and a Coke.

"No. Way." What I was seeing could not be meant for me.

"Please please please please please!!" Alice was my best friend and we had no boundaries, but I blushed even looking at what she had in hand.

"Lingerie is nothing to shy from. It brings out the inner sex kitten." Alice purred the last part.

I was dying of embarrassment. This was too much. What I saw couldn't even been legally classified as lingerie. The blue lacy boy shorts didn't even try to cover anything important. Ugh, the matching bra had to much padding in it I was sure the cleavage guaranteed by that would bring any man to his knees. This was mortifying.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like we haven't been best friends forever and I've seen you naked before. Nice ass." Rose winked at me. She knew how much anything with sex appeal frightened me. She was just being cruel.

"No way. You're the model, you do it." Rose was going through college to make her father, Carlisle, happy. We all knew she'd end up in Victoria Secret being the next World's Hottest Woman. No one would deny that, not even me. She was stunningly beautiful in a way that made me feel physical pain.

Alice stuck out her bottom lip in a way that she knew she could get anything she wanted, even from me.

"Pwease?" Not the puppy dog eyes. Oh God, I was going to regret this.

I simply stepped up on the pedestal and lifted my arms. Alice squealed in delight. Rose sat down with her glass of wine and settled in for a show.

"Hate You Both."

"Looooooooooove You!" They both replied.

I closed my eyes in hopes for this to finally be over.

"Oh. My God. You look HOT!"

I opened on eye. Oh my God. I've never thought I was beautiful, or sexy. But standing here in a deep blue lingerie set, I knew how it felt to be sexy.

The door flew open and I immediately was covered in a full body blush. The man I've been crushing on since the day I saw him, stood in my door, mouth hanging open.

Edward.

* * *

If my face was already as bright as a fire truck, it must have turned purple once Alice and Rose started laughing. I was mortified. I could feel the tears starting to burn my eyes. Edward just stood in the doorway like a deer in the headlights. When he realized we were all looking at him now he blushed a deep red.

"Uhm. well, I'll... be right back." and he turned around and rammed into Emmet and Jasper.

"Oh DAMN Bella!" called Emmett, who on any other day I loved like a brother, but today I wanted to run him over with a car. He had the biggest grin on, I was going to smack it off his face.

Jasper's eyes bulged and then he quickly regained his composure and looked at his feet.

"We'll... let you finish." He said with a slight Southern accent. He dragged Emmett outside and Edward followed close behind.

"You guys are the WORST. I cannot believe you! How'd they even get in? God all they'll talk about for the next month is me! UGH!"

"Bella, don't worry, I'll make sure Emmett forgets you as soon as I get a crack at him" Rose said with a smirk. Oh God, it only made my blush deepen.

"And Jasper barely saw anything." Was Alice seriously trying to make me feel better?

With that, I went to my room. I couldn't be around them anymore. I was completely embarrassed. I wouldn't have minded as much if it had just been Jasper and Emmett. But shit, Edward.

But, had I actually seen him blush? Edward was the most confident, sometimes cocky, sexiest man I know. I've heard the stories of his adventures. No way would a girl in lingerie make him blush. Especially if that girl was Plain Bella. Edward was a sex god. He could get anything and anyone he wanted.

I'd met Edward after Alice, Rose and I started hanging out. I didn't know Alice had a brother, and when I went to her house I nearly drooled on their carpet. He was beautiful. Most men can't even be classified as beautiful. But Edward was. He barely noticed me, because he was caught up in a video game which he was playing with Emmett, captain of the football team and Jasper, who was Rose's brother. That day I couldn't think of anything but Edward. He consumed my mind, but after seeing him at school the next day, I saw what he truly was. A man whore. And it sounds lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to call him. He always had a girl on his arm, usually a new one each time I ran into him. I put my feelings on hold, because I knew he could never like someone like me.

A soft knock on my door brought me fully out of my fantasy of Edward. And speak of the devil, Edward slipped into my room. Thankfully I had taken off the ridiculous lingerie, and traded them in for my old sweats and an old Forks High P.E. Shirt.

"You still own that?" Edward had a crease in his forehead like he was thinking this over.

"I guess..." God could I sound anymore lame?

"Sorry for... earlier... I didn't know so... I..." Was Edward really stuttering? He never did that. What was up with him?

"Yeah.. I guess I should have locked the door.. or something... That's what I get for being Alice's mannequin. Never again." Ick, I sound awful.

"No, you looked beautiful." Edward immediately shut his eyes and laughed the most nervous laugh I've heard. "Sorry, um. I didn't mean it like that. Well, I did... But... It wasn't supposed to be like that..." He looked so adorable embarrassed. I couldn't help but relax with him feeling so confused. A giggle escaped me.

"Are you laughing at me?" He looked so sad.

"No.. Yes. I'm sorry. But you look so embarrassed. I was the one in the lingerie you know."

"I noticed." Yikes. My knees are shaking. Being this close to Edward was almost too much.

"Did you need something? I was going to try and drown out the world in sorrowful music and ice cream." I laughed. I wanted Edward to relax. Even if I sounded ridiculous.

"Oh. Well. I wanted to see if you were okay.. and you are... so.." He turned.

"Don't go." Did I really say that?

"Okay." He turned back around and sat on my chair.

"Why are you so nervous. I never see you nervous in front of other girls." If I was going to make an ass out of myself, might as well enjoy the ride.

"I don't know. You've always done this to me." Edward took a shaky breathe.

My breathing was as unsteady as his. "I know what you mean" I said.

He stood back up and took 3 long strides toward me.

"I don't know what makes me want you so badly." He was a breath away from me. I wanted so badly to close the distance between us.

"You don't have to have all the answers, Edward." I wanted this man as badly as he seemed to want me. He was the answer I've been waiting for. Even if I didn't always know I had a question to ask.

Before he could reply I closed the distance between us with my lips on his. He answered my lips back with more urgency. He needed this as much as I needed it. He deepened the kiss and my hands went to bury themselves in his glorious bronze hair. My body pressed against his and he pulled me even tighter to his chest. I'd never known someone that I could care for as much as I had this man. I didn't know if he truly felt the same. But questions were for later. I couldn't find it in me to break away this kiss I'd longed for to ask these questions.

I backed toward the bed and pulled Edward down on top of me. He broke the kiss.

"Bella, I don't want you to think I'm just trying to get some." I laughed at his terminology. "But I've honestly and truly never felt this way toward anyone other than you. That day when you came over to see Alice freshman year, I nearly jumped up and ran to you. I could barely see straight. You've always been the person I've wanted."

I couldn't think straight. He really wanted me? My heart felt like it'd doubled in size. My smile reflected his. A tear ran down my face. He was the one. I knew it. He knew it.

He kissed the tear away. And moved down my neck, biting softly and earning a moan from myself. I lifted myself up and he pulled my shirt up and over my head. I did the same and moved to his pants where his obvious erection was straining against his jeans. I looked into his eyes and he winked. I took it was encouragement. And he removed my sweats and his jeans and boxers. I knew the others were in the other room, but I didn't care enough. His hands and lips were worshiping my body like I was a goddess to him. As he moved further down my body I could feel my stomach begin to clench as I felt a familiar feeling building. As his lips played with my nipples his hands moved down to my core and began to fondle and circle where I needed it most. He slipped a finger inside of me and I groaned. I could feel his smile against my breast.

He never stopped moving his fingers as he spoke."I have and always will love you, my Bella."

"I loved you the moment I saw you, Edward." I pulled him up to my face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Please." was all I could say. He knew what I was trying to say. He removed his fingers from me and though I felt the lose, he quickly moved on top of me and had himself at my entrance. I nodded at him and began devouring his neck and collarbone. He slowly entered me and I moaned his name. I could see the lust in his eyes and he moved further into me. He was much larger than I could have thought and he filled me completely, without any pain. He was what fit me. He was my perfect match. We began moving at a synced rhythm with moans from both of us of each others names.

"I'm... oh. I'm.." was all I could manage before my orgasm shook my whole body. He continued his smooth,long strokes into me as he rode out my orgasm. His strokes began to become sharper and he thrust once more and his release was hot and glorious inside me.

He put his forehead to mine and we waited for our breathing to return to normal.

"I love you Edward."

"And I You, My Bella."


End file.
